Fatal Fate
by Nellie
Summary: *Completed (?)*Will Maki ever regain his chance to tell Saeko how he really feels? I challenge you to read it, and review. :P
1. Part 1

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY   


**Introduction ;** Maki Shinichi is a very admirable character for me. However, as I read through the fan fictions, I found only few fics focused on him, and most have him as a homosexual guy… So I decided to write one myself, it may not be good, so do criticize :P 

** Note ; **This fic is dedicated to all Maki and non-yaoi fans out there :) 

**Fatal Fate**   
_formerly known as 'The Strength Behind'_

Two more days before Inter-High. Two more days before going to Hiroshima, before his final game in High School. Or perhaps, his last game ever. It was not because he had lost his passion for the game. It was the last thing that could ever happen, for it was the only thing that linked them together. The vow he made to her. A promise which brought them back to each other through years of separation. 

Maki Shinichi watched as his teammates trained with all they had. Even the usual 'troublemaker' was paying full concentration. All of them wanted to be in the best condition for the tournament in Hiroshima. They were among the best four the previous year, but they aimed higher. They aimed for the best. Nothing but the best. That was what their captain emphasized day after day. However, it was no longer Maki Shinichi's aim alone; it was the aim of the whole of Kainan's basketball team. To be the best among the best. 

Yet, at times, fate was cruel. Maki was to inherit his father's business. Unlike her, he did not have a father who wanted him to take 'basketball pro' as his profession. He was strongly discouraged from continue involving himself in that sports. Basketball. A game he had known for life. A passion 'she' introduced to him. A girl he devoted his life to. A girl he loved with all his heart, but never had the courage to admit. 

He vowed to win the tournament for her. There was nothing much he could do for her, besides fulfilling her few wishes before her last day. A tiny voice rang in his head. _How about confessing to her your real feelings? It was probably the best gift she would ever want…_

He immediately scolded himself for such thoughts. He remembered she had not been visiting their practices for several days. He realized how much he missed seeing her encouraging smile, how much he missed her over-excited-silent-praising-eyes. He missed her, but he knew he should not. He was not in the place to miss her. Not after how he treated her. Not after how he scarred his innocent love. 

Perhaps their love was never meant to be. Perhaps, that was how is was supposed to be. Their love was a mistake from the beginning. A love without its place. A love unknown to everyone. A love that never was. _Stop finding excuses_, the same tiny voice scolded him. It was a love he was hiding from. A love he rejected cruelly, though it was all that he ever wanted. For he fell in love with the wrong girl. They both fell in love with the wrong person. She was a girl he could never love. Not as long as his ego stands. 

"Maki-san, Saeko-chan isn't going to come again today, I assume?" his classmate as well as teammate, Jin, asked innocently. Maki forced a smile, knowing his friend's crush on the only girl in his life. He shook his head, feeling envious as he watched his friend sighed in disappointment. 

If only he could be in Jin's place. If only he could fell in love with her without anything to hold his love back. If only he could put aside everything. Sometimes, he wished he had not known her that well. On top of all, he wished he could lay down his pride, and gave in to his feelings. The feelings he had put aside for so long. 

_Let loose the sails of love and let them fill_   
_With breezes sweet with tenderness today;_   
_Scorn not the praises youthful lovers say;_   
_Romance is old, but still it is lovely still._   
_Not he who shows his love deserves the jeer,_   
_But he who speaks not what she longs to hear._   
_There is no shame in love's devoted speech;_   
_Man need not blush his tenderness to show._   
_'Tis shame to love and never let her know,_   
_To keep his hear forever out of reach._   
_Not he the fool who lets his love go on,_   
_But he who spurns it when his love is won._   
_Men proudly vaunt their love of gold and fame,_   
_High station and accomplishments of skill,_   
_Yet of life's greatest conquest they are still,_   
_And deem it weakness, or an act of shame_   
_To seem to place high value on the love_   
_Which first of all they should be proudest of._   
_Let loose the sails of love and let them take_   
_The tender breezes till the day be spent;_   
_Only the fool chokes out life's sentiment._   
_She is a prize too lovely to forsake._   
_Be not ashamed to send your valentine;_   
_She has your love, but needs its outward sign._

A younger boy of about 13 stepped into the hall, trying to catch his breath. "Maki-kun," he gasped, panting heavily, "quickly, to the hospital." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Oneechan… her situation is critical. This might be her final treatment, and she wants to see you!" 

To Maki, everything seemed to stop. The whole world seemed to stop spinning. The noises in the hall, his heart beat, the wind, everything. There was only one thing in his mind then. Only two words registered. _Saeko Shizuriku..._

_Be not ashamed to send your valentine;_   
_She has your love, but needs its outward sign._

  
  
  
  
To be continued…   


**Author's Note ; **Hope you like it... I might not continue this if no one likes it... :( Please review, be it good or bad comments...   
**P/S ; **I do like Maki Shinichi, but it's still Fujima Kenji whom I like the most~ Love him :)))   
  
  



	2. Part 2

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY   
  
  


**Fatal Fate (Part II)**

"Shinichi-kun, it's already late. Your family will be worried about you," the girl with short, tomboyish hairstyle told him. She had been watching him practicing his shots and basics steps for hours. Her deep rosy cheeks added cherish to her excited sparkling eyes as she approached him from the bench. 

Maki Shinichi allowed the ball to roll away from him and sat down, breathing heavily. He wiped off his sweats with his jersey, but those pearly perspiration continued dripping, damping his body. As soon as he stopped practicing, heat would start to find its way out of his body, as usual. 

"What time is it, Riku-chan?" he asked as she handed him a bottle of water. He finished it in a few gulps. 

"It's nearly eight," she replied shortly, bending down to help him to wipe off his sweats with her handkerchief. As her hand touched him, Maki was startled, and quickly pushed her hand off before he could think, feeling a chill running up his spine. 

"Sorry…I'll do it myself," he sputtered, instantly regretting his doings. He picked up her handkerchief and handed it to her, looking at her apologetically. Saeko Shizuriku smiled, nodding slightly. For a period of time, none of them said a word. 

Finally, Saeko broke the silence. "Come, let me drive you home," she offered, putting behind what had just happened. 

Maki looked at her with a mocking smile. "Since when do you have a car? Since when did you have a driving license?" he teased. 

"Shinichi-kun! You know I'm referring to my bike," Saeko replied, blushing furiously. It had been three years since the younger boy had special effect on her. Alternatively, it was since their childhood times. She was not sure. Around Maki Shinichi, her feelings were never stable. 

"If any my classmates were to know that you bring me home everyday after practice, I will never see the end of their non-stop teasings," he mumbled to himself as he put on his safety helmet. Saeko overheard it, and chuckled as she climbed on her motorbike. It had been an everyday routine for them since Saeko got her bike on her 16th birthday, yet that night, he was feeling uneasy as he placed his hands around her waist. As if touching her would create a layer of electricity. 

"Don't worry, neechan will always protect you," Saeko teased back, starting the engine. The both laughed, accompanied by the engine's loud roar. Since young, Saeko, being one year older, had always been protective over him, helping in every possible way. She was a role model to both Maki and Sugashi, her younger brother by flesh and blood. However, after she left for America for seven years and returned, their positions changed. Over the years, Maki had become the 'protector'. 

"Who saved you from those hooligans three years ago?" he shot back. The incident had been an unforgettable one for both of them, being the one that brought them back to each other. In the beginning, they were unaware of each other's identity. Not until Saeko, who missed one year of studies due to medical treatment, became his classmate. 

"I do not remember anything of that sort," Saeko replied stubbornly. Maki smiled. She was as stubborn as he was. They both had big egos, both refusing to admit defeat in all situations. Usually, he felt comfortable being with his 'neechan'. Yet, lately, something else was bothering him, and he was unable to be at peace. The queasiness in him grew increasingly intense each passing day, until it was intolerable that night. He wondered if it was the 'confusion' that had been bothering him. 

"Riku-chan, let's not go home yet," he suggested suddenly. "Let's spend some time at the park… to release tension." Saeko considered for a while, with the howling wind as her advisor. And she turned around. 

"Sure thing, kid!"   
  
  
  


"One more week. Only seven more days left," Saeko reminded Maki suddenly. They were walking side by side, alone in the park, without a single word, until Saeko broke the silence. The importance of the match in Hiroshima was deeply craved in both their hearts; both could not let it out of their minds. 

"Don't worry, Riku-chan, I'll try my best. I'll definitely not disappoint you, nor the team," he assured her with a smile. He was not sure of it himself. The burden was too heavy for him to carry alone. He wished he could share it with Saeko, but she was no longer his 'neechan'. No longer the girl who protected him from the world. Instead, she was the girl he felt the urge to protect. 

"Do you remember our promise?" she asked silently. He nodded. _How could I forget?_ A promise he made to her twice- before she left for America, and after he learnt of her heart disease. His promise to accomplish her wishes to be a professional basketball player like her father, for her sake. The promise that had motivated him through his basketball years. 

"Imagine if our schoolmates see us now," Maki laughed, realizing the short distant between him and Saeko. He wondered again, what was it about her that had changed, that made him feeling queasy, that sent his heart beating twice its usual speed. Saeko looked at him questioningly, then blushed. "Don't sweat it, Riku-chan. Everyone knows you're my 'neechan'," he teased, patting her head softly. That angered her. 

"Stop treating me like a kid!" she scowled. "I'm older than you, so you should respect me!" 

Maki grinned, feeling victorious for making her mad. He enjoyed teasing her for her 'childish' looks. He enjoyed the feeling of being 'older' and more 'supreme' than she was. Perhaps that way, he would not feel guilty for having passionate feelings to ward her. 

"Cool down, cool down," he patted her head again. Instead of bombarding him with her usual 'you-should-respect-me-because-I-am-older' lecture, Saeko bit her lower lip and stared down. 

"Gee, I'm sorry, neechan. Pardon me. Don't be mad," he began as he saw that. Apparently, she was in one of her fake acts again. She was one of Kainan's best actresses. He had been fooled too many times to fall for it again. 

"Sometimes I wish I were not your 'neechan'. That way, I would never hesitate…" she whispered in a sigh, looking up into his eyes. He tried to reply, but could not find the words. She continued. "If only so, I could fall in love with you, without feeling awkward, without having to hold back, without feeling…guilty!" she blurted out. 

Maki was not sure he heard the right words. His mind was suddenly blank. The only female friend of his, who also happened to be his childhood 'neechan', had just confessed her feelings for him. The confession illuminated his 'confusion'. He finally knew the answer to his searches. He, too, had the feeling called 'love' towards her. 

Before he could make out what was happening, she was in his arms, which were protectively embraced around her. "Shinichi…" He covered her lips with his index finger, signaling her to stop speaking. He could saw the fear in her eyes a moment ago left as her arms clanged over his neck, sending him a cold shiver. The next thing he knew, he was holding her close to him, their lips touching. She hesitated for a few seconds before giving in. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation of her lips, and his mind wandered. 

To the time, they first met. 

To the numerous times she chased away bullies for him, spoke up for him when his parents scolded him, cheered him up and comforted him when he was down, and helped him in his studies. 

To the day, she introduced basketball into his life. 

When she bought a basketball for him with all her daily savings as a reward for his good results. 

The day, she left him, making him promise to be a great basketball player, and to be dependent on himself. That he will not have to depend on her for life. (how cute and immature ^_^) 

The day, he met her again, after seven years, saving her from a gang of hooligans. 

When he learnt that his new classmate, Saeko Shizuriku, was his 'Riku-neechan'. 

When he knew of her fatal heart disease. 

The uncountable times she stayed until late at night to accompany him practicing basketball. 

The moment he started having feelings for her, yet trying everything in the world to deny it. 

He felt jealousy deep within himself as his friend, Jin, admitted his crush on Saeko. 

And he ended the kiss. 

"Shinichi-kun…" 

"No, this is wrong. I do not love you. Not at all. It is just respect that I feel for you. You get it? RESPECT. Nothing else," he told her coldly. 

Saeko took a few steps backward, startled. "Shinichi-kun, why… why?" she demanded. 

"There is no reason," he replied, not looking at her. 

"Then, why… why did you… _kissed_ me?" she burst out, tears forming in her eyes. 

"I did not," he denied, "_you_ kissed _me_. Look, _neechan_, what is wrong with you? I am your 'little Shinichi', remember?" 

She could not answer him. She _had_ been treating him as a younger brother, the same way she was treating Sugashi. Until she realized, he had grown up. That he had matured, and was no longer her 'little Shinichi', the little boy who needed her protection. The little boy who went to her crying, complaining about those who were prejudice with him. She failed to control her feelings as her love for him deepened. 

Maki saw tears flowing down her cheeks. He could not bear to see it any longer. He left, leaving her alone the park, crying. He did not look back. Not even once.   
  
  
  
  


To be continued… 

  


**Note : **Next part=last chapter, most probably. :) 

**SyiveSe : **Thanks for helping me to edit the fics.   
**Alexia : **Thanks, of course you can. :) Do you want the Chinese edition? :P Well, I will write a fic on Fujima after I finished my this one.   
**L.I.D. : **Thanks. Will be checking out your fics each time I receive your e-mail. :) 


	3. Part 3

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY   
  
  
****

**Fatal Fate (Part III)**   
****

  


"Excuse me, miss, maybe I know which room is Saeko Shizuriku in, please?" Maki immediately asked the receptionist as he reached the main desk. 

The woman consulted the computer terminal and looked at him. "Room 1107, but you can't go up there. The patient is in ICU," she told him, then turned back to her work. 

"WHAT? SHE'S IN INTENSIVE CARE?" voices bloomed in unison from behind Maki. (Imagine a HUGE sweatdrop on Maki's head) True enough, nearly the whole of Kainan's basketball team were there. Well, make that the WHOLE of Kainan's basketball team, excluding their coach. Hisses were heard from all direction, signaling them to keep quiet, or to lower down their voices. Innocently, they each covered their mouths with their hands. Several "ops" were heard. 

"How? Why? She was supposed… I mean, her heart should be under control for the time being. But… but… erm… how is she now? How is the operation?" Maki spluttered, ignoring his teammates (Nellie: or maybe he did not even notice their existence? :P), rather annoyed that they had insisted on going with him. He could not deny that Saeko played an important role for all of them. She was the one giving them support, physically, mentally, or even materially, all the time. She was nice and friendly to everyone. In addition, she can play basketball better than most of them, but lacked of stamina and her performance never lasted more than 5 minutes. They all liked her, and treated her as a team manageress (Note: she was not one), or even another one of the team. 

"I'm sorry, but I can only give out information on the patients to members of the family," the nurse replied apologetically. Maki was beginning to get frustrated, ready to rush off in search of Room 1107, when… 

"I'm Saeko Sugashi, the patient's brother," the 13-year-old boy interrupted. Everyone sighed in relief. However, they could not get much information. They could only know that she was going through a bypass surgery, and being operated at that moment. Her condition was critical, and the success of the operation would determine her life. 

"Let's go to the waiting room," Sugashi suggested. Everyone obeyed without questioning, concerned about Saeko's condition.   
  
  


The clock continued to tick. No one said a word, each deep in his own thoughts. Will Saeko be fine? Or will her sickness reach its fatal level? Will she be able to accompany them to Hiroshima? Will she be there to cheer for them and scold them for their mistakes? The team just could not be complete without her. No one was prepared for the worse, each praying that she would be fine in a few minutes, teasing them with her usual 'told-you-I-will-be-fine' mocks. 

The clock stuck & at night. Maki stood up, taking his belongings (bags, bottles…maybe?) with him. Everyone else looked at him, confusion written all over their faces. 

"But Saeko-chan…" protects were heard. "We still don't know her condition..." 

"Waiting here won't do her any good," Maki interrupted, "We do not have much time." Everyone was surprised at Maki's coolness towards their favourite 'jr. coach'. Well, almost everyone. 

"Maki-sempai is right! We cannot waste time. We have less than 48 hours for practices. Surely Saeko-chan wants us to win the Inter-High," Kiyota agreed, slightly yawning from the waiting. The other shrugged reluctantly, mumbles of disagreement were heard. How much could they do in such short period? Saeko's health mattered more then. Kiyota kept quiet, feeling ashamed as he listened to their mumbling. 

Maki ignored them, and walked out of the waiting room. "Practice as usual tomorrow," he told them before leaving the room. (Everyone sweatdropped) How could he still think thought of practising at such situation? 

"Shinichi!" the elder woman who had quiet the whole evening spoke up. 

"Yes, Saeko-san? (meaning, Mrs. Saeko… whatever :P) 

"Riku… she asked me to tell you this before going info operation. She wished you all the best in the Inter-High. Also…" she whispered, closing her eyes, forcing the tears to stay at their place, as if recalling her daughter's last words before going in for the operation which might be her last one. "Be the champion." Maki nodded, muttering a few words of thanks, his heart aching terribly. 

He walked out the hospital, feeling vain and empty. He longed to wait in the waiting room along with the others, but he knew Saeko would not want him to do that. She would want him to prepare himself as well as possible for the match in Hiroshima, though he was not sure of what he could do in such a short period. Somehow, he could not just sit there, doing nothing. Negative thought would enter his minds. 

"Wait for us, captain!" 

Maki turned around, to find the whole team behind him. Each looking fully energized, as if their spirits have just been revived. 

"There can't be any practice without US!" Kiyota bragged, pointing smugly at himself. The others agreed, chiming in their agreements with a cheer. 

"It's only seven. We can still practise!" 

"Yeah, the night is still young. Lots of time left!" 

"We'll come back with the gold trophy for Saeko-chan." 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go back to school!" 

"And use up every bit of our energy before going home!" The team cheered. 

"Save some to walk home later! We can't sleep in school!" Laughers rose up to the air. 

Maki could not help it but smiled sincerely, touched. _They are forever a bunch of fools. A bunch of lovable fools…_

"Maki-san, honestly I would like to stay there till I know how Saeko-chan is doing. Yes, I wish to do with all my heart," Jin told him quietly after most hurried back to school, led by the self-proclaimed 'super rookie'. Maki looked at him with concern, waiting for him to continue. "But. We are a team. We do everything together. We shall never be separated. If everyone believes this is what Saeko-chan wants us to do, I shall also believe it. Let us win the match for her, together!" Jin looked directly Maki, smiling. 

Maki smiled back. "Yes. We shall win. For Riku-chan. For us, as well as Kainan," he agreed. They gave each other high fives, their hands clasped tightly in the air, their spirits burning brightly with determination. Striving, aiming for the same goal. 

"Oi! Captain. Vice-captain! FASTER!" 

The two leaders looked at each other and laughed, running after the rest of the team. Maki felt grateful for his teammates. Alone, he could not do much in the practice. However, together as a team, they could do A LOT.   
  


**Author's Note : **Eiks... I planned to make this the last chapter, but it seems longer than expected. So... hehehe... sorry~ Also, sorry cause I know this is a rather boring chapter... 

**Hanagata : **Don't write that in the review... it has nothing to do with the fic... *ÓÐÊ²Ã´»°£¬ÔÚµç»°Ëµ¾ÍÐÐÁË¡£*   
**fehrocious** **: **Don't get insane, yet! :P I might not give Maki a chance to go after her... :P   
**Jt : **Thanks. This fic was originally longer, but I decided to make it short and simple. :)   
**SyiveSe : **Where were you these few days??? Been waiting for you to log on so you could edit this for me!! :( Anyway, I've already punched Maki for you.   
**Faye Rukawa Dante : **Thanks, it's continued. :)   
**han : **Well, like SyiveSe said, he's being 'chauvinist' :P   
**micchy no koibito : **Here! Thanks for your support.   
**Lady Ice Dragon : **Really? Another fic from you? My head is really starting to spin... hehe   
**Alexia : **Well... I don't really know what you means...*mused upon it...still no idea* Hehehe....****


	4. Part 4

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

The following songs below are 'Reach' by Gloria Estefan and 'That's The Way It Is' by Celine Dion. I think. Correct me if I am wrong.   


**Fatal Fate (Part IV)**

  


5 more minutes left. The members of Kainan Basketball Team were starting to admit defeat as they acknowledged the increasing gap between their points. Aiwo High was indeed a strong team. 16 points different, with only 5 minutes left to catch up. They looked at each other; each was running out of energy. Their opponents, on the other hand, were still as fresh as they were in the beginning of the game. In fact, they seemed to be in much better condition. Only 5 more minutes to be announced the champion. 5 more minutes of struggling to be ahead. Those were clearly implied on every player's face and gestures. 

_Some dreams live on in time forever,_   
_Those dreams, you want with all your heart,_   
_And I'll do whatever it takes,_   
_Follow through with the promise I made,_   
_Put it all on the line,_   
_What I hoped for at last would be mine._

"What is wrong with you all? We're not done, yet! Show them what we've got, team!" Maki yelled to the rest of the team. They looked at him, uncertain of themselves. Aiwo had the ball. Nothing seems promising to what Maki had just told them. Maki knew he could not give up. If he gave up, the team would lose all of its remaining chances to win. It was his responsibilities to bring up the team's spirit. He had to win the match. No, _they_ had to win the match. He had to lead them to championship. He promised her he would.__

_If I could reach,_   
_Higher just for one moment touch the sky,_   
_From that one moment in my life,_   
_I'm gonna be, stronger._

Applaud was overwhelming the stadium. Kainan had the ball. Or rather, more precisely, Maki Shinichi had the ball. In a short time, before one's eyes and mind could interpret simultaneously, he was at the other side of the court with prefect, unstoppable dribble. It was only a lay up shot, the simplest shot, but it had the whole stadium's attention. In less than 10 seconds, Maki Shinichi had performed a miracle, scoring 2 points over 5 of best players in the national prefecture's defense. 

_Know that I've tried my very best,_   
_Some days are meant to be remembered,_   
_Those days we rise above the stars,_   
_So I'll go the distance this time,_   
_Seeing more higher I climb,_   
_That the more I believe all the more that this dream will be mine._

He was, without doubt, one of the top-ranking national level players. That impression had been deeply craved into every audience's heart. Maki Shinichi had stolen Aiwo's ball again. Within seconds after it was passed to his teammate, it was in his grip again. He shot it, a three-pointer. He was never known for being good in three pointers. It was never one of his well-known skills. However, due to the shortage of time, he had to try. Everyone watched, in amazement, as the ball went smoothly through the hoop. And the audience went wild. 30 seconds, and Kainan had scored 5 points, diminishing their gap. 

_If I could reach, higher,_   
_Just for one moment touch the sky,_   
_From that one moment in my life,_   
_I put my spirit to be the best,_   
_If I could reach,_   
_If I could reach, higher,_   
_Just for one moment touch the sky,_   
_That one moment in my life,_   
_I'm gonna be,_   
_I'm gonna be so much stronger._

"Trust me, guys! We're the best, and we CAN do it!" Maki told his team again. This time, hope and faith were burning in their eyes. Maki's performance had strengthened them. They could not just give up without a gallant battle. That just wasn't Kainan's spirit. Even if they were to lose, they would lose in honor. They could never give up, not even until the last moment. _For we're invincible. We're the best of the best!___

_Yes I am,_   
_I put my spirit to the test,_   
_If I could reach,_   
_If I could, If I could,_   
_If I could reach higher,_   
_I'd reach, I'd reach,_   
_I'd reach, I'd reach,_   
_I'd reach,_   
_So much higher!_

For the next four and a half minutes, the Kainan team was at their best conditions. The gap between the points was decreasing continuously. The whole flow was in Kainan's favor. In a short time, Maki had gained the support from every corner of the stadium. Each time he had the ball, the cheers would increase tremendously in volume. He did not disappoint them. He managed to score 4 points, excluding the earlier 5 points, in which Jin scored the other 6. 30 seconds left, and they were only one point behind. Each team had equal chances of winning. No one could tell which team was to win. 

By the time Maki caught hold of the ball again, and break through his opponents' defense, there were only 10 seconds left. As he was ready to shot, he found the strongest member from opposing team, guarding him- Morohoshi Dai. 

"I won't let you score this one, Maki," Morohoshi told him confidently. 

They struggled, and the whole audience was quiet. Tensed. Which team will be the champion? Aiwa? Kainan? Aiwa? Kainan? Only time could tell. 10 more seconds and they would see the champion team. 

There were only 7 seconds left, and the other players had stopped playing themselves, putting all their hopes on their captains. 

6 seconds, Maki jumped to make a shot. Morohoshi jumped up to block. 

5 seconds, Maki went down, obviously playing a fake. 

4 seconds, Morohoshi went back to his position to guard Maki. 

3 seconds, Maki made his shot. 

2 

1 

And the final whistle went off. 

The ball entered the hoop. 

Aiwa had won the Inter-High.   
  
  
****

**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

"Maki-sempai, visiting Saeko-sempai (Gomen! I just remembered that Saeko is his senior, therefore he should be calling her Saeko-sempai, and not Saeko-chan!) again after this practice?" Kiyota asked his captain. Maki looked at the younger, not intending to reply. He could feel the pressure of everyone's eyes boring into him. 

"Yes, just for a moment," he mumbled, turning back to the practice. No one else mentioned anything about it after that. Practice went on as usual. Well, tougher and stricter than before, for they wanted to be better. It was never easy to be the best of the best. They lost to Aiwa in the Inter-High, but they believed they could have won if extra five minutes were granted. Many of the spectators believed they were better. Surprisingly, first ever in history, a player from the 1st runner up team, won the honor of MVP. The player who performed such a miracle was none other than Maki Shinichi. 

Kainan's Basketball Team came back to Kanagawa with glory though they lost the game. True, they were devastated at the loss, but it had became a motivation for them to practise even harder. Yet, upon returning to Kanagawa, they received two news, a good one and a bad one. 

The good one? Saeko's operation was a success. 

The bad one? She was in a state of coma. 

_I can read your mind_   
_And I know your story_   
_I see what you're going through (yeah)_   
_It's an uphill climb_   
_And I', feeling sorry_   
_But I know it will come to you (yeah)_   
_Don't surrender_   
_'Cause you can win_   
_In this thing called love_

Maki had been visiting her everyday since then. He told her of the match in Hiroshima and its result day after day. He reported to her of their daily practices. Everyone was aware of it. Though he refused to admit it, his teammates knew him enough to see through his surface. They knew he cared, deeply, for the girl. He was as serious as ever, devoting more time into basketball. Devoting all his time to win the Winter Cups, yet not affecting his studies results. Apparently, he was not affected by Saeko's condition. However, they all knew his heart had been scarred. None knew exactly what had happened between the two of them, but everyone knew that their captain, who never knew that girls existed, had fallen in love with Saeko Shizuriku. And he had fallen hard for her. 

_When you question me_   
_For a simple answer_   
_I don't know what to say (no)_   
_But it's plain to see_   
_If you stick together_   
_You're gonna find the way (yeah)_   
_So don't surrender_   
_'Cause you can win_   
_In this thing called love_

As usual, Maki stayed at the court after practice, practising alone for some time before visiting Saeko in the hospital. That day, Jin accompanied him. They were both quiet, practising on their own. 

"It's almost time for Winter Cups," Maki said suddenly. 

"Ah, any confidence?" Jin asked with a smile. 

"You bet! After all, we're invincible. We're…" 

"Kainan's pride," Jin joined in, finishing Maki's line with him. They both looked at each other and laughed. 

"So, do you still like _her_?" Maki asked, changing the topic and the atmosphere. 

"Yes, but I believe my feelings for her are nothing compared to yours," Jin replied silently. 

Silence. Both looked at each other, as if able to read each other's mind. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but over the three years of partnership, their friendship had developed at lot. Sometimes, they could understand each other better their best friends. 

"You do like her, don't you?" 

Maki knew he had to admit it. It was not fair for Saeko. It was not fair for Jin, either He knew he should stop being a coward. It was never a sin to fall in love. No one had ever set a rule of who you should not fall in love with. Over the three months, Maki had been struggling hard with his feelings. He came down to one simple conclusion- his feelings for her were genuine. He loved her. Not just as his childhood protector, but as someone much more important. 

_When life is empty_   
_With no tomorrow_   
_And loneliness starts to call_   
_Baby don't worry_   
_Forget your sorrow_   
_'Cause love's gonna conquer it all_ __

"You know…" he whispered. 

"Do you?" he insisted. 

"Yes, I love her. With all my heart." 

"Tell her that, you… moron!" 

Maki looked at the taller boy (yes, Jin IS taller, but thinner, though :P). Jin was giving him an encouraging smile. 

"I believe she can hear you. She will know it." 

The doctor had said that the chances for Saeko to wake up are very slim. She lost too much blood during the operation. Her brain had been lacked of oxygen for too long. Parts of her brain cells were damaged. For her to wake up would require a miracle. _A miracle had already happened. Saeko's heart was suppose to be incurable, but now… it's cured…_ Maki reasoned with himself. He had to continued believing in the slightest chances. Hope, and faith… those were the virtues Saeko had taught him as a child. 

"The day before she was being operated, I told her of my feelings," Jin began slowly, "but I was rejected. She told me to look for someone worthier, because her heart had been reserved for a special person. She also said that no one can ever replace his place in her heart." He looked at Maki, "It is you, Maki-san. She loves you, and no one could ever take the privilege away from you." 

Maki did not reply. Even after how he had treated her, her feelings for him were still so strong. He wanted badly to go back in time. To tell her he loved her. To tell her she meant a lot to him, that life without her was meaningless. Yet, it was too late. He lost the chance to tell her, and he might lost it forever. _Shinichi, you fool. How could you let your pride ruin your life?_

_When you want it the most_   
_There's no easy way out_   
_When you're ready to go_   
_And your heart's left in doubt_   
_Don't give up on your faith_   
_Loves comes to those who believe it_   
_And that's the way it is_

Maki was so used to the hospital. Especially the few alleys he had been passing every day. Even the nurses knew him. "Lover boy," they would call him. A few had even went up to him directly and expressed how they admired him for being so sincere to the patient even though he was only at such a tender age. (Nellie: guess how old they think he is? J/K!) 

Saeko's parents were also visiting her when he entered the ward. He politely greeted them, and they nodded back with a slight smile. They both left after a while, allowing Maki some privacy. 

He sat besides her, his hand finding its way to hers. Clasping his fingers over hers, he repeated the same thing, a lot shorter this time. He then told her of their usual practice, and stopped, taking a deep breath. 

"Riku-chan, I have something else to tell you today. Something important," he began, staring at her face. She looked so peaceful. As if she was only asleep, as if she would wake up any time. He missed her a lot. Especially her smile and her encouragement. 

_Tell her, Shinichi. Tell her now, you little moron!_

"I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you. I'm sorry, for being so cruel to you that night. I was lying, not only to you, but also to myself. Honestly, I feel bad. The whole night after that, the image of you crying kept popping out in my mind. I've been struggling so hard with myself. I did not want to admit of my feelings towards you. Yet, I can't lie to myself, nor to you any longer. Perhaps you thought I love basketball more than you, that was what I thought, too." 

He stopped, looking at her intensely. No reaction. 

"I was wrong. I do love basketball, but it was because of our promise. My love for you is the source of my love basketball. I do not want to disappoint you… I want you to be proud of me, your little Shinichi." 

He had been afraid to express his feelings, but as he began, he felt like there were so much more to tell. He wanted to tell her everything, but it was all too late. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. Tears began to make their way out of his eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the flow. He was breathing slowly, each breath aching his chest. 

He hated himself for being such a coward. He condemned himself for letting pride take control over him. He had lost the most important thing in his life, and it was his fault. Merely his fault, and his alone. He remembered their childhood days, how happy they were together, back then. He remembered the days before the Inter-High, when she had been accompanying him every night. The moments had been so precious, but he had not treasured them. Memories were all he had from her. Yet, the memories were so limited, because he had been unwilling to open himself to her. 

_When you're ready to go_   
_And your heart's left in doubt_   
_Don't give up on your faith_

"Can you hear me, Riku-chan? I really miss you. Please, wake up. I need you. You have been sleeping for way too long," he whispered. He could no longer control it. He had to let it out. His tears, his sadness. His emptiness deep within. He traced his fingers up to her face, looking at her painfully. 

He could feel his fingers getting wet. Tears. He realized she was crying. 

"Riku-chan? You can hear me! Wake up!" he called, excited. It was useless, she showed no reaction. Her pulse was still the same. He knew she heard him. He knew she could hear what he was talking, that he had finally confessed his feelings to her. Perhaps it could motivate her to wake up. Perhaps it would strengthened her will. He did not know. He wiped away her tears gently, but they continued to roll out, slowly, just as his tears would not stop forming. 

Looking at her peaceful 'sleep', he felt as if a force was pulling him nearer. Slowly, he approached he, bringing his head nearer to hers. Memories of their first kiss kept appearing in his mind. He tried his best to force them out as he brought himself nearer to her. He was only a few inches away from her, and he could feel her breath. 

"I love you, Riku-chan," he whispered so softly that it was barely audible even to himself. Lightly, gently, as if not to wake her up from her sleep, he brushed his lips against hers. His precious memories of them being together ran over his head, briefly, quickly. His tears ran down to her cheeks, somehow mixed with hers, signifying (Nellie: help think of a better verb? I just can't find any!! ) an innocent love which was separated cruelly by fate.__

_Loves comes to those who believe it_   
_And that's the way it is_

  


**Author's Note : **The end?? Probably, not planning to continue on this one. Go on to guess whether she'll wake up or not. Unless I get lots of reviews, maybe **THEN** I'll write an epilogue~ Haha... acting like a little kid :P 

**rurouni : **Thanks~ Glad you like it.   
**Lady Ice Dragon : **Here it is- the final part   
**Saeko : ***sweatdrops* Sorry for using your name without your permission... In my original story line, her name was actually Saeki... no family name :P   
**Alexia : **Saeko is from a rich family, sort of. Her father is an international basketball player, and naturally as a supporter as Kainan's Basketball Team, she helps them a lot. Just to summarize the whole thing... perhaps her fathers arranged some training camps with professional coaches for them? :P   
**fehrocious : **Will she make it through? That is for me to know, and for you to find out! :P   
**SyiveSe : **Where are you again?? Sorry I posted this before you edited it... I'm eager to continue with my Fujima fic~ :)****

**Note 2 :** Okay, this fic is a bit too... mushy. Perhaps it's because I believe Maki deserves a 'more matured' plot... doesn't mean I have to torture him, though... haha. Anyway, my Fujima fic will be REALLY kiddish, and it's more to a comedy, until nearing the ending. Anyone interested??? :)   



End file.
